Peacebenders
by Zutara-forever56
Summary: A group of people join together to fight for worldwide peace. But what will happen when they achieve it? Soon many friendships in the group turn to love, and things get very akward in the Peacebender Corps. No Gaang pairings. K to be safe.
1. Prologue

Hello. I was bored, and started writing this. I had no inspiration or anything, so if it's random, blame boredom please. The usual stuff at the beginning of a chapter/ story. No flames, yadda yadda yadda. Who likes flames. Flamers: Jump in a pool, and write some nice comments on stories for once. If you have had a REALLY bad day, flame. I'm a big boy. I can take it. Please forgive my name. When I made it I was a complete Zutara freak. Zutara is not going to happen. Katar is probably going to marry some Water Tribe person anyways, and Aang is going to marry the first air nomad he see's, so... Zuko will be a virgin or marry Mai. Haven't decided if Toph and sokka, Sokka and Suki, or Sokka and Tai Lee. Oh well. Not my decision. I think I'm stalling with the sotry to bump it, or to think of a story line.

Again, usual. **DISCLAIMER: **A:TLA is not mine, and if it was, I would sell it, because some raving fanatics would buy it for a handsome sum. Get it? Some; sum. Ha Ha Ha. I pun alot, though maybe not as much as Peirs Anthony; Xanth, but even so, get used to it. Want to start the sotry yet, and stope my droning, if that's how it feels to you. Maybe for the people who fell that my words are brighter than they are, I should Keep going for another hundred words or so. Nah. This first bit is getting boring. Okay, story. Finally. Maybe I come mix up something while I'm winging this story. Ok, stopping with this and writing a Fanfic story now, of the top of my head. This is not about Aang or any of the Gaang. They may be in it, but not a main person. Jump into my story now please. I'd better open it before you jump. 'Look before you leap', after all. Here we go!

* * *

_Run_, the thief thought as he dashed out of the jewelry shop. Katara's Jems. He remembered the name from when he was sneaking in. He ran until he thought his heart would stop. The tall, adolescent thief searched the pavement below for the trapdoor to his hideout. Then it started to rain, which made the teen on the ground swear. The rain might make his hands slippery and he might not be able to find the trap door before the authorities caught up to him. He looked up, and saw that the travellers dirt path ahead of him was clean. He had heard of the owner of the shop he had stolen from, by reputation at least, and knew that she was a water bender. Maybe she had found him and was trying to psyche him so the local police could catch up. but, he figured, her reputaion said she had a fiesty temper, and if stolen from, would likely fill his chest with icicles an hour before she even thought of waiting so she could get answers to who, what, where, when, why, and how. He, of course, knew the cause for his, and likely 90 of the Southern Water Tribe's thieves, was money. Before, when all the capable men were pulled off the war, money was in abundance. Now, all the men were home, so reproduction rates went skyrocketing, so money was only for the rich, now. And the thieves, of course. The teen was deep in thought of what was causing the rain to fall in one spot, when a foot in the back broke that chain of thought. As foot and back collided the rain stopped, and another being was on the floor. As the thief was flying through the air, he could hear the steps of the pair. A male; the one who kicked him, and a female. As he collided into a building's wall, he was sure that one if these two was a bender, maybe both. As a thin bolt of water struck him, he knew it was the girl; a scientific study reported that a girl's waterbeam was thinner than one of a male bender. One of them spoke in a deep voice; the male of the two  
"What's your name? Speak, or it might get mighty unpleasant. For you at least." Being a true thief, who could usually withstand any form of torture to get out of any predicament that a thief would get into, the adolescent didn't speak.  
Then the two people behind the young man hurled the most possible torture for the black clad kid on the floor. He hated heat, and hated rain. He then got both. But as they say, there's always a silver lining on the blackest of clouds, but the silver lining on this thundercloud was gray for the thief. The black part: He couldn't withstand the hot rain for long, and would soon talk, the worst possible fate for a caught thief. And the silver lining, which was not very helpful; just information, the male was a fire bender. After a minute or so, the boy couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"I'm Mathies Lopa. I stole from the jewelery shop because I'm poor, and I could soon hold a black market with them and all the other stolen items that I have in my secret base. I have no partners; I don't trust anybody but myself, which I'm starting to doubt now that I'm caught. My parents died in the war, so I inhereted the house, and couldn't pay the taxes, so that's why I'm stealing. So I can have a proper house to live." Mathies had turned over by now, and he could see a glint of pity on the womans eye.  
"Mohaa?" she said in a soft voice to the firebender. The firebender shook his head and said,  
"No Linaa. I thief is a thief, no matter what the cause for starting to steal. I'll tie him up." Mohaa kneeled down and tied up the young thief. He stood up and nodded. He shot up fire into the air and she shot up water into the air. When Mathies looked up, he saw the letters P, E and half of an A blazing in the air, red, orange, and yellow fire. It reminded the boy of his parent's fireplace on a cold winters night. Beside the flamewas a gentle, stream-like water in the shape of the other half of the A -- steam was coming from where the two A's connected -- a C and an E. It was a beautiful word. PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS. NOTHING HAPPENS THAT IS IMPORTANT IN THIS! Hello again. As you can tell, I came up with a storyline for this one. Hope you like it. Tell me if you think I gave away too much in the summary though. I like suspense, so watch out for cliffhangers. New topic. As i said, I am doing this out of boredom and spare time, so I'm not like those idiot (no offence) writers who say 'Give me 100 reviews and you get chapter one!!' or something. Yes. I know. I'm exaggerating. Don't get angry and flame just because I added a zero or a couple digits. Exaggerating is a part of life. Back to the 'so many reviews and you get the next chapter' thing. Review all you like, if I get zero reviews, thats fine with me. This story is for me to have something to do, not for other people to like it, but I still hope you like it. Flamers. Goodbye. If you don't like my story, oh well. go back to the story page if you hate this story. Why should I waste my time extinguishing the flames to say thank you and answer questions to the good reviewers. So no flames, and I mean it. Aggh. I'm stalling again. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do in this chapter. Oh well, I think the prologue came out well, and that was out of the top of my head too. Hmm. I have an idea now. Maybe. Oh, and Aang is still alive but I don't want to get into who married who now, but Aang found the Air Nomads. He married an air nomad girl, leaving Meng to go emo or goth. She went both... Horror to see... But the main message there was not that Meng is scarier than normal, but that the air nomads are again in abundance all over the world. Just to let you know, I am in an illiterate mood right now, so expect alot of illiterations. :) Note on the story. I think next chapter or the chapter after I'll start pulling in the two people who caught the thief in the prologue. This chapter is not about them. Bet you thought it would be. Maybe I'll put up a poll to see how many people thought that I'd be nice and stop with the suspense and get a chapter form thier point of view. That would be fun, seeing the Yes section going up, and the No section stay aroung 0. That is, if I get that many people looking at my story. 13 hits so far!

Ahh well, the usual. takes up time, and contributes to the word count. If only it wasn't necessary. I could do without it. Anyway. Lets get through it. Oh, before we do that, Just telling you, sorry. I make long beginning notes because I'm making this story on spur the motion stuff, and use these notes for thinking about my story. And I like to talk. Now the** DISCLAIMER**: Avatar is not mine!! I do, however own most of the characters that I'm using in this story. If you like the story, feel free to buy the characters. I like money. But... I bet you want the story. You can have it now. Jump in, the stories OPEN!

* * *

"Who _are_ they? They just go around and do our job. It sure makes it easier for us, but, but, they should get some honor for it! If they don't want honor, we should just break their gang by making them pay a heavy fine for getting into police business!" a horrified South Water Tribe policeman exclaimed.

"Ho Jin, there are too many thieves for us authorities to get them all. It's nice of them to help. We get the glory, they do the dirty work. It's great, so why are you complaining? Maybe they don't _want_ to be seen. Maybe they don't _want _all the glamour and glory that comes with being a police officer. The dirty work might be all the fun they want. At least the thief percentage has gone down significantly since they arrived." A messanger came in carrying a peace of paper with the exotic Water Tribe writing symbals. As the police officer beside Hojin read the paper, he said, "Well, at least that answers one question, maybe two. It seems they are a group, but we only see two at a time. They call themselves the 'Peacebenders Corps,' ((A/N) Yes. It's just about says the peace corps. Good pun, eh? Ok, not really, but so what. I try. I'd like to see you slogan sized(a BIG slogan too, meaning you're fat.)simpering sloths do that! No offence, even about the slogan part, but I had to do an illiteration there. I think I'll do one chapter a day or something like that. Anyways, sorry for the interruption. You can climb back in the story now) but not anyone can join. Only benders can. And this little tidbit here will help us. Whenever they finish making wrong right, they bend to form the word PEACE. All we have to do is track the word whenever it appears, and we get the vixen vivacius villians that our 'friends' caught. Then us authorities woudn't have to do any work catching thieves. We could focus all our men on the gan gs. What do you think, Ho Jin?"

((A/N)Space above this will be my tab.) After a moment of scratching his chin, Ho Jin replied "It would be nice, but haven't the reports also said that they were nabbing murderers and gangs too? These guys might replace the police. Then we'd be out of job. I think we should put those people in the jail out back soon. Find out where their Headquarters is and send some benders incognito into them and find out their intermost secrets and why they do this. Let's call them the 'Peacebenders' for now; they definitely don't deserve (Hee hee) to be called friends, no matter what you think. Do you agree with me, about their name?" as Ho Jin's office mate nodded his assent, a messenger boy in the traditional colours -- a red cap, blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes; a kid was the best choice for a messenger. They were young and full of energy, so could run fast, any outfit that was colorful was considered 'cool' to the young adults, which was what they were adamate to be called, and it payed well, so the best of the best came to be them, and we could get messages over to whom the were going over to very fast. -- and started speaking to Ho Jin, "Sir, the colonel of this station sent me to tell you that the word 'PEACE' appeared in the sky, and that you and your office mate were supposed to come to him immediately."

"Thank you son. If you're going back to him, tell him that we'll be there soon,"Ho Jin replied. The boy ran off. "Lets go, Ramtuem. Colonel's orders," and the two walked out of the room towards the stairs that led up to the colonels' office and dormitory; somebody had to hold up the fort here, lest it be ransacked and we'd have no weapons the next day, so the colonel and several leiutenants volunteered to have sleeping cots installed in their office, and they would sleep here to secure the HQ of the southern water tribe. Since the war ended, the police came out and, after almost two years, got at least three bases and one HQ in every nation, counting the two water nations as separate. Ho Jin and Ramtuem got the stairs, went up, and used the copper ring with a winged mooselion engraved on it to knock on the heavy marble door. From that door anyone could see that the colonel not oly had bad taste, but was extremely extravegent in his extortions of money. A low voice rasped throught the door, calling them to come in. Ramtuem was one of the few leiutenantsthat was there when the colonel was choked, almost being killed before the would-be murderer was subdued. During the choking, part of his voice box was damaging, making his voice raspy from then on. Be fore then he had had a wonderful singing voice, but the man hadn't even tried singing since then. Ho Jin opened the door, motioned Ramtuem in, and when the leiutenant stepped into the office, he slipped in, and slowly, queitly, and quickly pulled the massive door in with him.

"Now that you're here, we saw the 'PEACE' sign in the air not five minutes ago. It was over in the southern slums of the village. Go and capture the victim of the Peacebender Corps and lock him up here. By the way, Katara, the young waterbender with a fiery temper; by your face I know you've heard of her, reported a thievery in her shop about ten minutes ago. Coincidence? I think not! When you capture him, one return the jems, and the other take him back to here. All this clear as mud?" After they nodded their assent, the headed off and followed tha captains orders.

* * *

Keep reviewing.


End file.
